Kano Vs Kyo
by Sashenka
Summary: Tohru has been posessed by the vengeful spirit of Kano, an original member of the Zodiac. The cat has taken over her mind, body and soul. Now Kyo and Yuki must save here before she dies. With Tohru's time running out, will they manage it? Please R R!
1. Finally

**AN: **Finally its here, I know a lot of you have been waiting for the sequel to Tohru Vs Yuki. I've gotten obsessed with Fruits Baskets again and while I was watching episode 11 this idea just suddenly hit me and I started writing it. ^_^ I hope you all like it!

To those who are reading this for the first time, you can read the first in this series or ask me for a brief summary. I could post it, but I dont want to spoil it for anyone who might want to read it, or is in the middle of reading it.

Enjoy :P

x Sashenka x

P.S. I do not own Fruits Baskets.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Finally.**

The Darkness was threatening to consume her. As far as her eye could see, there was just this inky black that she couldn't break through. It seemed centuries ago that she had prayed to the cat's spirit to help her free Kyo. Yet she had trapped herself instead. Now, she was trapped inside her own body allowing the vengeful spirt to rule over her actions. Twice she had managed to break through the darkness and into the light. On those two occasions she had woken up from her possession in a small dank room.

Shigrue had explained to her that Akito had ordered she be shut away in this building that had become the prison for anyone with the cat's spirit residing inside of them. Although she thought it unfair Shigure had also explained that the Zodiac had only obeyed his order so they could keep an eye on Kano, the one possessing her. He had proceeded to bringing her up to date on everything that had happened.

After the fight she had fallen unconcious and Kano's spirit had emerged to take over her. It felt a little strange, to be locked away in her own mind. Here in this darkness she could hear nothing and see nothing. When Kano was in control she no longer had any idea what was happening to her or around her. All she could see was this blackness that kept threatening to erase her completely.

Tohru was holding on, she was fighting against her captor. Kyo's image over filtered through her distracted mind and gave her the strength and the will to continue fighting. These brief lapses in Kano's defences werent enough. What she needed was to be free, to be able to see Kyo again and kiss him and tell him that everything was alright and that she loved him. A brief pain flashed through her head and for a moment she was aware of her surroundings and of the man walking slowly up the path. It was Shigure, she could see him. Crossing over to the window she smiled. Just then he looked up at her and she was plundged into the darkness once again.

Snow, it was everywhere all around him. It was isolating him and forcing him to think upon the matters which had been plaguing his mind for several days. The crunching of the snow underneath his feet suddenly disappeared and he could hear the faint tap, tapping as his shoes hit stone.

Looking up he realised with a start he was finally at the main house. Continuing through the gates he made his way through the Soma estate and around the back. There was a small building set at the end of a long path which was surrounded by greenery. Usually it was a beautiful garden that was splashed with a kaleidoscopic array of colourful flower.

Yet now it just seemed dank and empty. Snow clung to the grass and the trees. A lone Robin was sat on the fence line twittering happily before it took flight up into the sky. Shigure looked towards the window of the building and saw a pair of eyes follow the bird. Tohru watched in pain as she saw the bird fly away to its freedom. It seemed so cruel seen as she had been locking in this cage since that rainy night in November.

"Ah, Tohru…" Shigure smiled. "How are you doing today?"

"Go away" she snapped.

Shigure frowned at that. Looking more closely at her face he smiled softly. He must have caught her on a bad day. Around ninety percent of the time it was the original cat's spirit who was speaking through Tohru. Today must be one of those days because she definitely didn't sound like her.

"I'm not speaking to Tohru am I?" Shigure chuckled.

"No" the girl answered.

"Hmm. You know Kano, you could release her" Shigure shook his head sadly.

Tohru looked at him. Shigure shook his head again, over the past few weeks she had begun to change. Her eyes weren't that soft wildflower blue anymore, they were dark almost black. They held in them the same emotions as Akito's. Hate, anger and above all vengeance.

"No" Kano said using Tohru as his medium. "I will not do that"

"Even though you're imprisoned anyway?" Shigure replied. "I thought what you wanted was to be free"

"It is" Kano replied with a slow malicious smile. It seemed odd to Shigure to see that look on Tohru's face. It didn't look like her anymore. Shigure paused, wondering what Tohru made of being trapped inside her own body and mind.

"but you're not free. You imprisoning Tohru in her own body" he scowled. "Kano you can't do that"

"I already have" he shrugged.

"Kano" Shigure sighed. "You really should release her"

"The cat of this generation is free is he not?" Kano asked. "I have accomplished my goal, that is all that matters"

"No it isn't" Shigure said, angry now. "Kyo is not free; he's suffering more than he ever was before. You've completely taken over Tohru. Kyo and Tohru love each other and you're causing him so much more pain by keeping her hostage like this. Akito doesn't care about her, he's going to keep her here until she dies and then you'll go back to being a restless spirit. You can't just take over Tohru's mind and live out your life through her. It isn't fair"

"Life isn't fair" Kano spat out.

"Kano" Shigure said stepping closer to the barred window. "You've taken possession of Tohru's body. I don't know how you've managed to do that but be sure of something. If you don't leave through your own free will then we will force you from her. I don't care what we have to do, but we will make you leave her body"

"You'll kill her in the process" Kano said lazily.

"I don't think so" Shigure chuckled. "Hatori has found a very interesting volume in Akito's rooms. It documents the lives of every single member of the original zodiac. Including yours Kano. How do you think we found out your name?"

"I don't know"

"Well well" Shigure smiled. "The all powerful Kano finally admits defeat"

"You won't get me out of her body" Kano flashed him a dark glare. "It won't happen, besides Tohru isn't fighting very hard. It won't be long now until she gives up and the transformation will be complete"

Shigure frowned. What did he mean by that? Was Kano's spirit really going to eat away at Tohru's body until it changed into her own? Shigure looked at her again. True her eyes had changed colour but so far nothing else about her had changed.

He tried to imagine what she would look like after the transformation was complete. Would she turn into a man? Or would she retain her appearance and simply begin acting like a man. That would be amusing to see how she behaved with Uo and Hana.

"We won't let it get that far" Shigure promised.

"Whatever"

With that Tohru was gone; she had walked away from the window and into the dark confines of the room. With a new determined spark in his eye Shigure turned away too. It was time to step up the research he had been doing with Hatori. They needed to get Kano's spirit out of Tohru's body and mind. They needed to do it fast.

***********************

Kyo looked across the table. Both of Tohru's friends were sat there looking very uncomfortable and shocked. Yuki was sat there too. Both he and Kyo had just finished explaining to the two of them what had happened to Tohru. Guaranteed they were still a little disbelieving of the entire curse but Tohru has been missing from school for several days now and they had finally come around to Shigure's house and demanded an explanation.

"So, she isn't Tohru anymore?" Uo finally asked.

"Not exactly" Yuki sighed and hung his head.

"Yeah" Kyo agreed. "Some day's she's Tohru and she can remember everything but most of the time it's Kano. It's like a split personality or something"

"I'm not sure I understand" Hana shook her head lightly. "How could it not be our precious little Tohru?"

"As far as we know the spirit of the first original Cat has infiltrated her mind. Basically his spirit has taken her over. Through her he can speak his own mind and do whatever he wants" Yuki said patiently. They had just explained all this to them, it seemed they still didn't get it.

"So…what can we do?" Uo asked.

Kyo shifted uncomfortably. It was a question that had been bothering him for a while now. Shigure and Hatori had been researching the matter, he knew that, but as of yet they hadn't found anything remotely helpful.

"Nothing" Yuki finally answered. "We can do nothing"

"What!" Uo yelled standing up. "You can't do anything! At all! Why didn't she even tell us about this curse in the first place! If we knew we wouldn't have let her stay here"

"Hey!" Kyo spat standing up too. "We're doing everything we can! But this has never happened before! Besides we asked her not to tell you because it's a family secret. Tohru wasn't even supposed to know"

"So why is she in this mess huh?" Uo demanded.

"Because she bumped into me and I transformed. We had to tell her everything after that, and Akito decided she could keep her memories"

"Her memories?" Hana asked.

"People have found out about the curse before. Hatori, a member of this family, can erase people's memories. Akito orders him to erase that person's memory if they found out about our secret"

"And what about that bastard!" Uo growled. "He's still the head of the family isn't he? Why haven't you done anything about it?"

"He's the head of the family yes" Yuki agreed. "But he has been kept in his rooms since this happened"

"That's not good enough!" Uo shook her head. "He should be arrested or something!"

"It isn't that easy" Yuki responded. "Although the Zodiac members are refusing to go anywhere near him, it's proving difficult to bring him down. Like we said before Akito has protection against almost anything. We have an extending family and we would have to explain the curse to them all before we could do anything. We can't do that. You wouldn't understand"

"Ah, hell with this!" Uo rolled back her sleeves. "I'll kick his ass myself"

"I wouldn't advise that" Yuki shrugged. "Akito has strength…just look what he did to Tohru. You don't want him to know you have knowledge of the curse. It would be an easy thing for him to arrange an accident for you"

"Really?" Uo asked.

"Yeah" Kyo spoke. "I know it's hard but don't worry too much about Tohru. We're going to get that bastard outta her body. The next time she's in control of her own thoughts and actions I'll take you both to see her"

"Kyo…" Yuki began.

Kyo glared at him. "They both have the right to see her. They're her friends, while Tohru is…away we'll look after you both"

"That's generous" Hana smiled a little.

"Yeah, thanks orange top" Uo grinned and flashed them a thumbs up.

"I must say you're taking this a lot better than I imagined" Yuki remarked casually.

Uo looked at him sadly before she sank back down into her seat. "I'm not angry at you. You both did everything you could. Besides you both love her so I know you'll bring her back to us in no time. While we're waiting for that to happen there's no point me yelling at you or anything like that. Tohru wouldn't like it and besides I can't kill you until after you get this…this cat spirit thing outta her"

"Uo's right" Hana smiled. "It was hard to believe at the beginning but the waves have been telling me for a while there is something inhuman about the both of you and Shigure."

"We need a plan though" Uo nodded. "To get her back"

"We've been researching" Kyo shrugged. "We haven't come up with anything yet but we're not gonna stop until we got her back to us. I for one am not gonna wait until Kano finally releases her"

"Kano?" Uo asked.

"The original cat zodiac member" Hana put in.

"Yeah" Kyo nodded. "That's his name. Hatori found the book Akito used to put the curse on Tohru but it didn't say anything about how to reverse it"

"Could Akito not tell you?" Uo asked.

Yuki and Kyo exchanged dark looks. "Akito has refused to speak since the fight. I asked him and so did Kyo, but he refuses to say anything. Non of the other Zodiac members will go anywhere near him"

"So there's really nothing we can do huh?" Uo asked.

The door slid open and they all turned to greet the newcomer. Shigure was stood on the threshold of the room and a bright happy smirk was plastered onto his face. It didn't go un-noticed by any of them that dark shadows hung underneath his eyes and his movements were slow and fatigued.

"I think I might have found an answer to that" he smiled tiredly.

Kyo's eyes were instantly drawn to the object in Shigure's hand. It was a very old and battered book. From the way Shigure was smiling Kyo knew there had to be an answer somewhere in those dusty pages. A wide catlike grin appeared on his face.

"Finally"


	2. Doubts

****Hello lovely readers,

Yes I know this is posted late, but in my defence I just recently found out I was pregnant! WOHOO! So yeah its been a crazy few weeks getting everything sorted :D

Anyway here is Chapter Two FINALLY! YAAAAAAAY!

I've watched Fruits Baskets and gone through the Manga (probably for the hundreth time)

You know the usual drill. I do not own Fruits Baskets.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kyo padded slowly towards the destination he feared the most. All of his insides were churning, his instincts telling him to flee. Yet he moved onwards, determined. It had been weeks, weeks without seeing her, weeks without holding her and suddenly he had found the courage to come here today.

No one could understand, not Yuki, not Shigure and not Hatori. The one person he wanted to talk to most, the one person who could help him wasn't here anymore. Who knew when she was coming back to them all and most importantly back to him. Back to what they had.

Looking up he realised he was already here. The small villa looked gloomy and oppressive in the dusk. Something tightened within him and he realised with sudden clarity that it should be him stuck in there, it should have been him going through all of this. As usual Tohru had taken it upon herself to help others with no regard for her own safety. As usual Tohru was trying to do the right thing and as usual he had foolishly let her.

Trouble was, Tohru wasn't here anymore.

Steeling himself he stepped forward onto the path. What Shigure had said to them all last night had propelled him to finally visit her, he had finally found the courage to face up to the consequences of his actions. Taking a deep breath he stepped up close to the bars on the window.

"Tohru?" he called out softly.

There was a slight rustle of movement, something stirred in the shadows and he instantly stepped back. Gritting his teeth he moved forward again, his hands curling around the bars.

"Come out you bastard!" he said.

"Kyo?" a voice asked.

Kyo's eyes widened. It sounded so much like her! It sounded exactly how she said his name, in that special tone she reserved just for him. Maybe...just maybe she was fighting, and maybe she was making her way back to him.

"Tohru?" he asked, astounded.

"Kyo!" she called, stepping into the light.

Tohru's face was pale and drawn but her eyes were brimming with tears of happiness and a wide grin was plastered on her face, she stepped forward and curled her hand around his. Sparks flew up his arm and he allowed himself a small smile in return. Just being here relaxed his entire body and it almost felt like old times.

"Your finally here!" she smiled wider. "Ive been waiting for you to come Kyo."

"I'm sorry" he apologised, reaching forward to touch her face lightly. "I am so sorry"

"I don't think it was fair for you to make me wait this long" she said softly.

Kyo stilled. Ice shot through his heart and he pulled his hand away. Regarding Tohru again lightly he realised with a jolt that it wasn't her. Those wildflower blue eyes were darker than he remembered, bordering on the thin line between blue and black. Everything else about her was the same.

"You know Tohru would never say that right?" Kyo finally grit out. His fingernails were biting into his palms and he was resisting the urge to punch something. "You sound and look like her, but don't try and act like her"

"Ah dammit" she said her voice dropping slightly. "I thought I was doing so well! You seemed so happy to see me"

"Bastard" he snapped.

"Now now Kyo" she wagged her finger at him. "Don't swear at precious Tohru"

"When are you going to let her go?" Kyo demanded.

"Hmm" she put her finger to her lips. "Lets see...the year two thousand and never?"

"I will make you pay for this!"

"What are you going to do?" she smirked. The look was just completely wrong on Tohrus face it was a smirk bordering on sarcasm. "You wont hurt me while I'm in this body"

"Maybe not" he admitted. "But don't think your going to be in there forever! I will kick your ass as soon as she's save."

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes.

"You didn't even get what you wanted! Whats all this for huh! Your still trapped and alone!" Kyo yelled now. "You got nothing outta this so just let her the hell go you stupid cat!"

"Now someone sounds like Yuki" she laughed

"Argh! I'm gonna smack your face in!"

"No your not" she taunted. "Don't threaten me Kyo!"

"It wasn't a threat, it was promise"

"We shall see" she shrugged. "Bye Kyo! Be Safe!"

The chirpy tone sent him off the edge. As Tohru slipped back into the shadows his fist met the wall with a crunch. Falling to his knees he dropped his head into his hands, this was all so wrong. It never should have been like this, finally he'd found someone to accept him and he'd lost her...he'd lost her for good. All because he had been too much of a coward! This should never had happened, it was all his fault!

The front door slammed closed and Shigure sighed again. Honestly could Kyo never close a door without breaking it? Hatori shifted at the noise but didn't say anything. Neither of them needed to say anything, they both knew Kyo had finally gone to see Tohru. It had taken him weeks to pluck up the courage to go. As strange as it sounded though, after the quiet, reserved and moping Kyo they had seen in the past few weeks it was nice to see some energy back in the boy.

"How is she doing Hatori?" Shigure asked quietly.

"The days that she is actually her are getting less and less" The Doctor said honestly. "Most of the time it is Kano who is speaking, but he's getting clever"

"Clever?" Shigure frowned.

"He's beginning to act like her" Hatori looked at him. "It's hard to tell now who is in control. Although I do know that the possession has begun to physically change her as well as mentally. Tohru's eyes are now darker, her hair is getting lighter"

"So she's actually turning into Kano?" Shigure shook his head. "Even for me that sounds a little far fetched"

"We turn into the animals of the zodiac and you believe that is far fetched?"

"Always so mean Hari!"

"Stop crying"

"Seriously though" Shigure touched his chin. "Something has to be done"

"Hopefully our new lead will shed some insight into the situation" Hatori stubbed out his cigarette. "We can expect no help from within the Soma family"

"So your just going to send two school boys off on some crazy mission to find a mythical artefact?" Shigure laughed. "That's going to work"

"It's not mythical" Hatori pulled on his jacket.

"You don't know that" he frowned. Everything about this situation was beginning to sound mythical.

"I know Akito got extremely agitated when I mentioned it" Hatori replied.

Shigure sighed and slowly got to his feet. Walking Hatori to the door he thought about what they were going to make Kyo and Yuki to do. No doubt both boys would want to go, they'd probably insist on going. However, they weren't the brightest of the bunch and he had to wonder if Kyo and Yuki would stop fighting enough to actually be of any help.

"We should never have brought her into this" Shigure finally admitted.

"No we should not have" Hatori agreed. "What is done is done, now we need to make the best of our situation. There has never before been anything akin to this within the history's. All we can do now is hope"

"Sure"

The door closed softly and Shigure looked around his house with a growing sense of dread. It sounded so easy when Hatori laid it out like that, but why did he have this feeling that everything was going to get a lot worse?

"This isn't going to work is it?"

Shigure turned to the voice. Yuki's eyes were sad. Unlike Kyo, Yuki didn't have the quality of fire in his blood. Yuki unlike Kyo had actually thought the situation through and prepared himself for what might happen. If there was no way to bring Tohru back something drastic would have to be done. At the very least she would be imprisoned for the rest of her life. But if indeed what Hatori was saying, it would be Kano rotting in that small room.

"You heard Hari" Shigure smiled brightly. "We have to hope"

Yuki made a small disbelieving noise and turned away. Shigrue sighed again and stared into the distance. This was never going to work...


End file.
